


Tales from the Past Lands

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: Agos SMP Related Works [1]
Category: Agos SMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hi yes this is just my character's journal, Please consider watching my videos if you like what you've read so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: Day 1:We woke up in the middle of nowhere, no food, no memories. Some of us were even trapped in a pond. Who were we? Why were we out here? What happened to us? We all agreed to stick together for now, but something... doesn't feel right.Day 3:We tried a hold a festival. We were attacked. Four of us are corrupted, spreading this... taint all over the town. Something calls me deeper into the forests, and nothing seems to be going right...---------------------------------------18 people wake up in a forest.This is the diary of one of these survivors.
Series: Agos SMP Related Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143287





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Agos SMP Playlist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/754422) by OMsRandomWriter. 



> Hello there!
> 
> So, you're probably wondering why I have a second SMP series. This is going to be loosely based on my character within the SMP I'm recording, so all of the notes that are in their ingame journal are going to be expanded upon in here.

“ _Sir, what about this one?_ ”

“ _Hm, elevated liver levels, short breathes… Subject 49-A won’t make it._ ”

“ _List the twins as scrapped, then?_ ”

“ _No. Not yet. 49-B might survive._ ”

“ _Would it be stable?_ ”

“ _We won’t know until we place it with the others._ ”

* * *

Her arm hurt. Loud noises, sirens, were everywhere.

Fire was everywhere.

Her back burned, arms spasming as the man glared down at her, an orange glare across his face.

_Your fault_ , someone hissed as something was sprayed in front of her.

The world disappeared, but the voice did not.

* * *

“Who are you?”

She blinked, tilting her head as she stared up at the woman with pastel purple hair. “What?” she rasped out.

“I’m Genius, that’s Scarlett,” the pastel purple woman motioned over towards a blonde who was wringing out her hair. “What do we call you?”

“O… Ohma,” she mumbled, slowly sitting up and frowning at the cloak around her. “Where…?”

“We don’t know,” someone else, a man with burgundy eyes, answered. “You can call me Riot.”

“We should try to make a safe place, at least for the night.” Everyone murmured at Genius’s words but paused as she spoke again. “Does anyone know how to survive? Like, proper camping, caveman style?”


	2. Week 1, part 1 (Days 1-3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos is often met with chaos

**Day 1:**

_ I was given this book and quill. _

_ I know how to write, apparently, but… we barely remember our names. Scarlett, Genius, Mig, Reviser, Rever, Riotr, Saint, Qaraz, Gxl, Akin… and me, Ohma. _

_ There are others, AJ, Callum, a couple others, but they seemed to vanish as soon as we started to follow Scarlett to a place she determined was the ‘Promised Land’. _

_ Sure, I kept passing out and accidentally got left behind, but I made it there in the end, and that’s what matters, right? Genius and Akin found me stumbling into the land, and they helped me build a very… temporary shack. At least I won’t freeze to death, right…? _

* * *

**Day 2:**

_ I accidentally built where Scarlett was going to build her house, but thankfully, I was able to move across the river, deeper into the forest. It feels more… natural, over here. Like this is where I belong. _

_ Genius is going to set up this type of festival where we woke up at, and she’s encouraging or anyone who wants to join to come. Qaraz… didn’t look so good, when she announced that. I swore his eyes flashed to red for a brief second… _

* * *

**Day 3:**

_ Damn it all! I can barely get this bleeding to stop, and that’s  after I end up dying and somehow coming back! Mobi, Qaraz, and Goose, as well as someone else, ambushed the festival. Almost everyone but Saint died or passed out. They drew first blood with me by punching my back and sending my head slamming into the table, breaking my nose. _

_ And then, when Gxl, Genius, Scarlett, Saint, and I went up to the hill to try and see anything, those who stayed at the table were immediately killed. With Netherite! _

_ Netherite! We all came into a unanimous agreement that we didn’t remember much, but even I know how rare netherite is. How did they get that? _

_ I was killed, stabbed in the back while trying to run away. I’m not a fighter, nor do I have any wish to become one. I just wanted answers… I got lost in the woods after, and a skeleton shot me then. _

_ Gods, Scarlett needs to get here sooner. Something is happening to Veriser and smoke is in the air... _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! I really want to get the Agos SMP some popularity, because everyone who's there has been mostly lovely and deserve lots of love.
> 
> Find my side of the SMP here: https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0qi2M-o1iBEvx2fqNYUJMCpMXdoQPOC1


End file.
